mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The General
The General, was the former main villain before Amset Ra. He was the right hand of The Golden King of Atlantis. He was defeated by Noa and Henk Doc. His Power Form is Octo. History The General was the General of the Atlantis King centuaries ago. One day the General wanted to rule the world but the only person who could stop him was the King. He forged a plan in which he would steal the Golden Kings Armor. With the armor the General could rule the world and nobody could stop him. Using his title he found out that with the Holy Grail of Atlantis, which would give him immortality, he could defeat the King and steal his armor. However the grail was bounded to a curse. The grail would only work if the user drank it during a full moon, on Atlantis ground. If the drinker would not accomplish these obligations the dranker would die, if he did not wear his own armor on Atlantis ground. The General was not told about the first rule and as such was cursed. As the first part of the curse he would be prinsoned in his own helmet at the final keypoint at the gatewat to Atlantis acting as a guardian, until someone from the outside would lift the helmet from its resting place. ---- In the end, The General was able to steal the legendary Golden Armor of the king. After he stole it from its last resting place, he was stopped by Noa Doc. However she came not alone. With the help of none other than her father Colin Doc, the Guardian DiamondLord and world greatest warrior Maker. Despite there effords they had trouble to battle him. DiamondLord, with the help of MultiX, battled Octo while Maker battled another guardian called Cangrejo. Eventually Colin activated Master Control so Noa could battle him at full power but soon after that, he became frozen in impenetrable ice, leaving Noa to battle The General all by herself. Noa used her best Power Form, Celestial the Pharaoh to battle him. She was able to gain the upper hand but The General was able to subdue her. At the verge of her defeat, Henk saved her. With him briefly out of the way, Henk encouraged Noa to battle him. With her new confidence and Henk's Doc-Up they were able to overpower him. Noa transformed into Diamond X to seperate him from his armor while Henk distracted him. Noa was able to convince Diamond X to seperate The General from his armor but transformed her back into human form extremely tired. But is was not enough, because Henk rushed to Noa to help her, The General was able to pick up his General's Armor and viciously attack Henk. This caused Noa to transform into her official Power From Celestial and blast him with her signature weapons while Henk used Mega Tail to knock The General into the resting grave of the Golden Armor, defeating him. With him gone Colin vanished back to the spirit world, while Octo vanished too and the Temple collapsed. Maker brought Noa and Henk back to there island and reseted the DocSoul's Master Control. Meanwhile DiamondLord sealed away the Key of Heart, which is the only item that can open a portal back to the Temple where The General currently resides, defeated. Personality The General wants to rule the world using the greatest power ever, the legendary pure golden armor of the Atlantis King. The General is a cruel, cold-hearted, ruthless, vicious and violent man, Powers and Abilities The General's main superpowers come from his General's Armor, these powers includes: General's Armor *General's Collar: The General's gains super strength and a high durability. *General's Trident: The General's gains the ability to use magic spells and attacks. This item also gives him the ability to use several type attacks. *General's Helmet: The General's gains the ability to learn things faster and a higher intelligence. He can also use some different type attacks. He also gains the ability to fly. *Holy Grail: The General's gains the ability to regenerate its wounds and damage really fast. When drank during a full moon, he gained immortality but only if he wears the complete armor at any time from the moment he drank. Other Powers and Abilities The General is a high skilled user of hand-to-hand combat. He has proven himself to be a very strong opponent as he was able to hold his own against people like Noa Doc and DiamondLord. The General is a master tactician and a very skilled strategist, what whould be expected from someone who has been a general for a long time, hence the name. In addition to that he also possess remarkable skills as a leader. The General is also able to gain significant influence over intended targets, allowing him to control, strengthen or weaken physically, mentally or magically (including all supernatural powers) and otherwise manipulate his victims as he wishes. The General can also form an allegiance willingly or not with one or more companions, no matter on which side they are. As long as he gets what he wants. The General also has a powerful charisma and charm, enabling him to effortlessly gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to his cause, even his enemies. He can manipulate others to make them believe whatever he wants them to believe. In addition to that The General can manipulate the trust and loyalties of others and either make them trust him. He can even cause distrust amongst his aliases. Special Attacks His signature attacks are: *Lightning Strike: the General's trident pins become surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity while the trident is being raised in the air. He then swings his trident, pointing it to his target and fires a great amount of yellow electricity to the opponent. *Golden Overload: the General's trident glows golden and it releases multiple transparent golden rings from its trident at the opponent. This attacks greatly hurts the target(s) ears. Weakness/Resistance Because the General drank from the grail, he is greatly weakend when he doesn't have any armor. However if he's on Atlantis ground, like the temple and the gateway, he will not die. Trivia ieurgfo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Items Category:PowerForm Users Category:Undead Characters